Searing Sun
by Pheonixs
Summary: After Regionals Rachel is used as the Glee punching bag and can't take it anymore so she heads to California, now one year later she is back and she's not alone. Puckleberry!
1. Prolog

A/N: so this a concept I came up with and hopefully it works. In this Story Rachel, Finn and puck are all Juniors in the prolog, seniors in the actual story. This first part is just the prolog and I know there is a lot of OOC, but most of this story will be that way, so be warned. The first chapter of the story will be up in a few days, Enjoy! Oh yeah, don't own Glee…

**Searing Sun**

Not for the first time Puck wondered to himself why in the world was he here? If anyone had told him just a few months ago that he would be in the _Glee Club_ and enjoying it, he would have laughed in their face then topped it off with a slushy. But here he was listening Mr. Shuster ramble on about his plans for the club now that they had won Regional's and he was actually half paying attention to him. That was more attention any teacher had gotten from him in his three years at this school combined.

As he listened to Shuster ramble on, his gaze slid over to the resident diva. Ever since Regional's Berry had changed, due in no small part to her 'friends' in the club. Now that they no longer needed her talent to help them win and keep the club going things had turned nastier and nastier. Snide comments were no longer said when her back was turned, but straight to her face as though she wasn't there. They grew increasingly worse until she no longer spoke in practice or made any move to interact with any of them lest she inspire anymore insults and demeaning comments. The only person she said more than two words to now was Finn and only if he spoke to her first.

She was no longer the crazy Rachel Berry everyone knew and nobody but Puck had noticed the change it seemed. She didn't do the long winded speeches and no diva fits ever happened anymore when she didn't get the solo. All she did during practice anymore was to stare at her hands, unless it was to sing. But even then she sang exactly what was given to her then quickly sit back down and stare at her hands. There was no demand to make it perfect, no bid for the spot light, the life was gone from her eyes and now she just seemed to be going through the motions.

Puck shook his head, what the hell? What was he doing thinking about Rachel Berry of all people? Shouldn't he be relishing this new quiet Berry not mourning the loss of the old fiery one? God now he was thinking like a chick! Sure she had been a good lay a couple months ago, but he's had better. So why can't he get her out of his head? He supposed he could have defended her, but why bring down his reputation more and Berry was a tough chick she could handle it.

"Rachel? Rachel!" Shuster's voice brought Puck out of his contemplations and his gaze slide back over to Rachel along with everyone else's. Her brows were furrowed as she stared at her hands, obviously thinking over something very hard. Her head snapped up as Shuster continued to call her name.

"Yes?" She replied in a voice so soft it could have been a whisper, far from the confident star in the making she had been.

"Do you have any ideas for a song for the concert we're doing?" Although Rachel rarely voiced suggestions these days, Shuster never stopped asking for them.

"She's probably sleeping with him so she can have the spotlight all the fucking time, she has always been his 'favorite' " Puck heard Mercedes stage whisper to Kurt and from the look on Berry's face she heard it to. Her eyes hardened and she stood up and walked over to the piano speaking quietly to Brad, then turned to face the rest of the club.

Puck sighed and settled in to listen to another show tune, regretful that he couldn't even get a good view of the long legs and nice body of Rachel through the baggy clothes she had taken to wearing. He was as surprised as the rest of the club when a tune neither he nor anyone els had heard started and Rachel started to sing.

I've been catching up on daydreams  
Yeah, I've been lost all afternoon  
'Cause I've been imagining a future  
In a world of only You  
In a world of only You

Chorus:  
When the curtain falls down on me  
I will be free, I will be free  
When the curtain falls down on me  
I believe I will be free, free

See, I get so stuck here in the shadows  
Where it's hard to escape this gravity  
This life is heavy now but I know, yes I know  
That someday gravity's gonna lose it's grip on me

Second Chorus:  
When the curtain falls down on me  
I will be free, I will be free  
When the curtain falls down on me  
See I believe I will be free  
Free to fly away  
I'm free to fly away

Bridge:  
The show's not over, but I know how it ends  
I know how it ends  
When this dream becomes reality  
It's no mystery where I will be

Second Chorus:  
When the curtain falls down on me  
I will be free, I will be free  
When the curtain falls down on me  
I will be free  
I will be free  
I will be free  
When the curtain falls down on me  
I believe I will be free  
Free to fly away  
I'm free to fly away  
Free to fly away  
Free to fly away

Oh, wow, look at me now  
Leaving the ground  
Up in the cloud  
So high  
Up in the sky  
It's time to fly away  
Fly away  
I'm free to fly high away  
I'm free to fly

The last notes drifted into the air and then the comments began.

"Mercedes would make that sound better," that was from Kurt.

"No way am I gonna sing such a gay ass song," That was Matt.

"Wow, and I never thought Rachel Berry could get any worse, I was wrong," Quinn lived up to her ice bitch personality.

Puck just sat there and listened to the hateful comments fling through the room and hit their intended target. To her credit she didn't flinch or so much as tear up, but simply looked more and more determined. About what he couldn't imagine.

When the comments died down she turned to Shuster "That's the only suggestion I have." With those words barley out, she turned and walked quickly out the door.

"Her and her storm outs," Artie rolled his eyes "she'll be back." Puck agreed with Artie, she would come back she always did.

* * *

True to form Rachel was back in the choir room the next day, looking almost happy. Finn approached her as soon as she was through the door, pulling her to the side talking in quiet tones glancing at Quinn every once in awhile.

Puck dismissed the scene with a glance. It was nothing new, Rachel would stare at him with adoration, while he played her. He was still with Quinn and leading Rachel on, everyone could see it, everyone but Rachel apparently.

A huge crash however pulled his attention back to them from his conversation with Mike.

The room was dead silent all eyes on the two figures off to the side of the choir room. Nobody could believe the sight in front of them. There was Rachel Berry and Finn, which in itself was not that unusual, however in this moment in time Finn was on the _ground_ nursing what was probably going to be one hell of a big black eye with Rachel standing over him, fists clenched, knuckles bleeding.

"Your fucking pathetic Finn, grow a pair and fucking make a choice! But since you can't seem to I'll make it for you. Leave me the fuck alone." Rachel all but spat the words at Finn. It was the longest speech she had given in months.

Puck couldn't figure out what was more surprising the Berry had one hell of a punch or that she was cussing. But that wasn't the end of the surprises that day.

Rachel turned and met the eyes of the astonished people before her, "I'm leaving."

"Glee? Again?" The sarcasm was very apparent in Kurt's voice.

"Ohio." Rachel walked out of the choir room for the second day in a row, ignoring the yeah rights of the people behind her.

* * *

Puck left the choir room soon after Rachel, heading for the auditorium figuring Rachel would be there. He was right; she was sitting on the piano softly singing. Her voice was so sad and soft he couldn't interrupt. Instead he slipped into a chair in the back and listened.

The Broken clock is a comfort  
It helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow  
From stealing all my time  
And I am here still waiting  
Though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best  
Like you've already figured out

I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on (I'm holdin on)(I'm holdin on)  
I'm barely holding on to you

The broken locks were a warning  
You got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded  
I'm an open book instead  
And I still see your reflection  
Inside of my eyes  
That are looking for purpose  
They're still looking for life

I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain (In the pain)  
Is there healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on (I'm still holdin on)(I'm holdin on)  
(I'm still holdin on) (I'm holdin on)  
I'm barely holding on to you

I'm hanging on another day  
Just to see what, you will throw my way  
And I'm hanging on, to the words you say  
You said that I will, will be okay  
The broken light on the freeway  
Left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now  
But I haven't forgotten my way home

I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain (In the pain)  
There is healing  
In your name (In your name)  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on (I'm still holdin')(I'm holdin' on)(I'm still holdin') (I'm holdin' on) (I'm still holdin')  
Barely holding on to you (I'm still holdin on)  
Barely holdin on to you

As the last notes faded away, Puck realized that she wasn't bluffing, she was leaving and he couldn't blame anyone but himself. Sure it had been the others who had been tormenting her, while he had stopped. But he had done nothing to stop it, had never stuck up for her and now she was lost to him. It was in that moment that he realized he had feelings for Rachel Berry and there was nothing he could do but whisper "Goodbye" and slip silently out the doors.

* * *

The next day Puck showed up to Glee rehearsals with only a few minutes to spare. Everyone was there talking among themselves, everyone that is but Rachel, Finn and Shuster. Finn came through the door just as Puck was sitting down; the black eye was very visible against his pale skin. Finn frowned when he saw that Rachel wasn't in the room, but sat down next to Puck without comment.

"Guys I have some news, we are losing one of our members," Shuster's words came as no surprise to anyone in the room, most figuring Rachel had quit the Glee club yet again and shrugged it off, she would be back soon she always was.

Kurt flicked his hand dismissively at Mr. Shuster, "Can we discuss something that's actually important? I don't see how this a big deal we all know she will be back in a couple days, unfortunately. If it wasn't for her talent we would have kicked her out a long time ago."

Shuster shook his head at Kurt and Puck braced himself for what he knew was coming next, "No, when I say lose I mean lose, Rachel has withdrawn from McKinley High and as we speak is on her way to California to go to a boarding school there."

Ten mouths dropped open and one clenched tighter, he saw this coming and it killed him he never did a thing about it. Puck swore that if he ever got a second chance he wouldn't screw it up.

"Why must that girl be such a drama queen?! We need her voice." Puck was fed up with it, he knew it was too little too late but he couldn't keep it in.

"Maybe you all should have thought of that before you tore her down every chance you got! How can you really be surprised that she left, when the people who were supposed to be her friends did nothing but ridicule her? I may have bullied her at one point in time, but I at least never pretended to be her friend, used her the tossed her aside and stomped on her." Puck was all but shouting at the sheepish looking club. He was so pissed he couldn't see much less think straight and did the only thing he could do, he left. He walked down the halls and stopped at what used to be her locker, leaning against it he fought to control his breathing.

He stood there and watched Rachel Berry walk out of his life, not knowing that his world would be turned upside down the next time she walked back into it.

* * *

Rachel watched as Lima faded into a small dot on the ground far below the plane. She leaned back in her seat and placed a hand on her stomach. She was really doing it, she was leaving. If it had been just her she would have stayed, but though she knew one day she would come back, she would not risk losing her baby because of the stress she was under and had she stayed it would have gotten worse once people knew she was pregnant.

Rachel wasn't a runner, but she knew this was the best way, so to California she flew, but she would be back stronger than ever, one day….

A/N 2: So that's the prolog! Nice long one too! Please review and tell me what you think! I promise I will get at least a first chapter up, but in the mean time it would be helpful to know whether I'm wasting my time on this or not.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: So I know that this chapter is a little late but after the over whelming response to this story I went and added on more to this chapter to make it a bit longer for you! So a couple plot line things, one Quinn is not pregnant that is a little too much of a twisted plot for me, two Rachel left December of junior year she was about three months along at that point. It is now September senior year. And once again this is all AU so there is a lot of OOC. Please read and review!

**Searing Sun**

**Chapter 1**

Rachel stepped off the small plane onto the tarmac breathing in the crisp cool air, after a year away she was home again. The thought should have filled her with relief and comfort, but nothing but trepidation coursed through her. Breathing deeply she adjusted the strap of the bag lying across her shoulder and strode towards doors leading into the small airport. Out of reflex her eyes scanned the interior of the waiting area, but saw no one she knew. She didn't expect to see anyone there waiting for her, she hadn't told anyone she was coming. So when the small pang of disappointment hit her she simply brushed it off as a silly thought.

Rachel could feel the curious glances directed her way and did her best to ignore them as she strode through the airport on her way to baggage claim. It wasn't surprising really, the stares she was getting, it was a small town and she was a teenager with a baby on one hip and diaper bag on the other. If those stares had been directed her way before she had left for California the old her would have blushed and looked down or stare defiantly back. Depending on which old her you were talking about. Motherhood had matured her enough not to do either of those things, so she simply stood there and let them stare.

Rachel knew that things in this town had probably not changed much in the year that she had been away. That went doubly for McKinley High School. She heaved an inward sigh, she couldn't believe that in less than twenty four hours she would be back there facing her dreaded past. Here she way home less than twenty minutes and she already missed California. She had friends there, true friends, who made her realize that the Gleeks had never been. The people she had met at boarding school had become people that she could rely on. When her pregnancy had become impossible to hide and it had become known that she was pregnant they did nothing but support her. They had brought her out of the shell that she had constructed around her slowly getting her story from her piece by piece. Rather than turning from her in disgust, like she expected, they grew angry and outraged at the way she had been treated. Through their support she had started singing again and though she knew that Broadway was no longer her dream she still loved the rush of singing.

California however was not Lima and the people there were not the people in McKinley High. California was understanding, with a no nonsense attitude, Lima was a conformist however, conform or be beat down. Rachel knew at that moment that no one at McKinley High was to know about her child, no matter how much ridicule she was subjected to her child would never know that.

* * *

The throaty roar of Puck's truck could be heard down the block as he pulled into his driveway. He had just finished cleaning his last pool of the summer and couldn't wait to get inside and crash. His summer had been filled with work and little else; it had gotten to the point where he had to call his friends if he wanted to hang out. They had long ago given up calling him.

School started tomorrow, he thought with a groan as he climbed out of his truck. It was senior year and he supposed he should be excited that it was his last year at that hell hole, but all he could think was that Rachel wouldn't be there. Glee hadn't been the same without her there and it wouldn't be any better this year. He couldn't believe that it had been a year since she had walked out of the choir room for the last time and out of his life. Now she was in California and then off to chase her dreams, she was Rachel Berry and she would make it he knew.

The stomp of booted feet and shouting brought Puck out of his thoughts and he lifted his gaze to see men moving furniture and boxes into the empty house next to him. He frowned a little, he was getting new neighbors? The house next to his mothers was the best in the neighborhood and his neighborhood wasn't the best. It was a modern style three bedroom house that some idiot had built and then tried to sell. Tried being the keyword, it was completely out of place considering the state of the houses around it. Therefore it had stood empty for years, guess someone had finally bought it.

Puck shrugged, it had to happen sometime, and hopefully it wasn't some senile old couple. Puck trudged inside his smaller home and went straight to his room. His last thought before he fell blissfully into sleep was that of Rachel Berry.

* * *

Rachel fell gratefully into her bed in the house her college fund had paid for later that night. Her son had been extremely difficult about going to sleep that night. Even at three months old he was so much like his father it made her heart ache.

Rachel had called her fathers and let them know that she was home and going to be for at the least the next year. They had been overjoyed that their daughter and grandson were so close. They hadn't reacted well when they had found out Rachel was pregnant and even less so when she wouldn't tell them who the father was. In time they had come to terms with it all and had come around, they supported Rachel's decision to return Lima and raise her son there. They had found the house for her and arranged the movers and were now glad to just enjoy their grandson.

But Rachel's thoughts weren't on her fathers or the new house as she drifted to sleep but on Noah Wayne Puckerman and her son Dean Lucas Puckerman.

* * *

The first day of school went very much like any other day for Puck. He bumped fists with the right people, cowered the freshman and set the social order in place. The big differences however were that one he actually went to class, the look on his math teachers face the first day he showed up was epic, and two he didn't have any girls waiting in the wings. He had no interest in the girls or cougars of this town as pathetic as that was.

So he went to the 7-11 and drifted through his day sipping a slushy, making his way the best way he knew how.

* * *

Rachel's first day of school was not any ordinary day for a teenage girl but an ordinary one for a teenage mother. She never made it to school that first day. Dean had been up all night fussing and this morning had a slight fever. By the time Rachel had got him settled down and well enough that she was ok with leaving him there was an hour of school left. Sighing she supposed she should at least go pick up her schedule. So she called her fathers to come babysit and headed towards McKinley High.

Rachel rolled her eyes as the secretary explained the map of the school for the fourth time, the lady was going senile. Thankfully the phone rang mid rant and the secretary cut her speech short to answer it.

"Hello? Actually she's right here. Sure I'll tell her." She hung up the phone and looked up at Rachel. "Mr. Shuester would like you to stop by the choir room before you leave campus. He would like to talk to you about rejoining Glee."

Rachel smiled and nodded, she had been afraid this would happen. There was no way she was going to rejoin that particular club. But she would go and talk to Shue; she owed it to him to at least explain that she would not be coming back face to face.

As she walked to the choir room she mentally went over what she would say to let him down easy. What she did not realize is that the final bell had already rung signaling the end of school and the beginning of practices.

* * *

Puck was bored. The last fifteen minutes of his life had been spent listening to Shue ramble about his plans for Glee this year. That was if they could find a twelfth member. Despite them winning regional's no one had wanted to join, not surprisingly in Puck opinion.

"Excuse me sir? Is this Glee club?" The thickly accented words drawled from the guys lips. He was a tall, sandy haired guy that would look more at place on a football field than a choir room.

"Yes, yes it is!" Shue exclaimed excitedly. "Are you here to audition?" The kid nodded. "Then come on in! Are you new to the school?" The kid nodded again. "Senior?" Again a nod. "Are you from Texas?" Puck recognized the accent as soon as Shue asked the question there was no mistaking the drawl.

"Originally, but I just moved here from California, names Logan." Logan seemed at ease with the questions, but asked if he could do a song now and Shue told him he could.

Puck had to admit the guy was good. He had a deep gravelly voice that reminded him of Johnny Cash. The movement of the door opening caught his eye and he glanced that way only to have his jaw drop at the image of Rachel Berry slipping into the room.

"Mr. Shue?" Rachel's soft voice was loud in the suddenly quiet room, all eyes on Rachel. Rachel however didn't seem to notice that the Gleeks were in the room, nor did she see the new kid.

"Rachel! Welcome back! We are glad to have you."

Rachel shook her head, "that's what I came to talk to you about I can't come back to Glee, I have other obligations."

"Whatever, she doesn't have anything else, she's just too much of a prideful bitch to admit she was wrong to leave." Kurt made the comment to Mercedes in a whisper but in the silent room it carried.

Puck watched Rachel's back stiffen and she turned slowly to face the rest of the room realizing that her tormenters were there in the room with her. Pain glazed her eyes as they swept over the gleeks taking in the familiar figures. But they lit up with joy when they landed on one particular figure.

* * *

A/N: There's Chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be out ASAP. Please review and I always appreciate constructive critism and ideas! I may or may not us them but they are always welcome. Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Please leave some feedback let me know what you think whatever it is.


	3. Authors Note

Ok so I know this is really early to be posting an Authors note, but there have been a few questions that need answering so here are the answers.

Quinn is not pregnant in this story.

Rachel left in December of Junior year back in September senior year, so not quite a year but close.

Rachel was three months pregnant when she left, so Puck and Rachel slept together in September, so dean was born in June, making him three months old now. I may do a flashback chapter to explain how her and Puck ended up doing the deed, but not sure if I will or not yet.

I know the prolog said that the next time Puck saw Rachel was when he was standing by her locker, but I changed chapter one a bit and that didn't happen so I changed the prolog to fit the story.

Hopefully this answers some of the timeline questions and so forth. I am in the middle of writing the next chapter and it will be up as soon as I get it done. Thank you all for all the feedback and keep it up! Until next time.


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N:** All I have to say is wow, the response to this story has been overwhelming and incredible. I know it's been awhile since I updated, but don't worry I will be updating this story; it just might not be regularly. Work has been nuts. Anyway here is the next chapter hope it doesn't disappoint. Please keep up the reviews good, bad or indifferent! As always I don't own Glee.

**Searing Sun**

**Chapter 2**

Puck watched Rachel's back stiffen and she turned slowly to face the rest of the room realizing that her tormenters were there in the room with her. Pain glazed her eyes as they swept over the gleeks taking in the familiar figures. But they lit up with joy when they landed on one particular figure.

Puck had to keep himself from standing up and sweeping her into his arms when her gaze landed on his. Happiness and surprise radiated from her eyes as she kept her gaze locked on him. Her gasp was painfully loud in the still quiet room. All of the gleeks eyes were riveted on Rachel waiting to see what the former diva would do in light of Kurt's comment. But the comment went unheeded as she shook off her shock and fucking squealed.

Puck felt as if he was in the twilight zone as Rachel Berry, queen of all that was proper, squealed like the high school girl that she was and ran across the room towards him. He shook off his shock and braced himself to catch her when at the last moment she veered slightly and jumped into the waiting arms of the person beside him. Puck's jaw dropped once again along with his heart as he watched Logan wrap his arms snuggly around Rachel as she buried her face in his shoulder still squealing.

"Logan your early! I thought you weren't moving here until the end of the month." The gleeks sat stunned unable to take their eyes off of the pair. Everyone in the room had been able to understand what she said without using a dictionary and that in itself was a miracle to them. Logan chuckled at the excitement in Rachel's voice hugging her close. He used the gesture to sneak a glance at the rest of the people in the room. He smirked slightly at the shock, dismay and jealousy he found there. He had really only done this audition to check out the people who had made Rachel's life a hell. So far he wasn't impressed and could tell that Rachel hadn't embellished any when she had related what these people were like.

Logan smiled warmly down at Rachel as he answered her, "I convinced my parents to let me come ahead of them; told them that I wanted to be here for you from day one given the circumstances." Puck clenched his fists against the jealousy rising in the pit of his stomach as he watched the reunion. He was too late it seemed and no matter how much he wanted to sucker punch the guy he knew he couldn't. So he just sat there with the rest of them and watched. "Besides what fun would Glee be without me?"

Rachel sighed and glanced around at the room, "You know I can't be in Glee," Logan opened his mouth to protest, but she stopped him with an upraised hand, "it has nothing to do with them," she glanced around again, "and you know it. I've gotten over that, but I can't be here after school or be going away for the competitions."

"You know you could just tell them." Logan didn't understand Lima and why she couldn't tell them. He came from a place where people were more understanding and she couldn't fault him for it, but she had no intention of telling anyone about Dean and this was not a good place to have this conversation. She grabbed his arm and gently led him out into the hallway where the gleeks couldn't overhear them.

"Logan you don't understand, this isn't like California, here I'm on the bottom of the social food chain and them knowing about Dean would be like throwing gasoline on a fire. I can take the harassment, but I won't subject Dean to it, I won't." She was near to tears by the time she had finished speaking, memories of the bullying and hurtful comments coming back to her, each one hitting like a brick.

Logan wrapped his arms around her once again, "Ok I can see your point and though I may not agree I'll respect it and not say anything. But please join Glee with me? Show those gleeks that you're better than them. You're a very talented singer and I know you love it. Just because Broadway isn't your goal anymore doesn't mean you can't have some fun."

"But Dean---"

Logan cut off her protest before it could begin, "I'm sure that your Dad's would love to see their grandson for an hour or two every day. And there aren't that many showcases, I'm sure you can find someone willing to babysit when it comes up."

Rachel didn't say anything for a few moments mulling it over. Yes she enjoyed singing and it would be great to have an hour or two to herself that wasn't filled with responsibility. But it also meant that she would be facing the father of her child day after day. "I don't know Logan, I'm not sure I could face him day after day."

Logan was confused, "him?"

Rachel took a deep breath, "Dean's father."

Logan's eyebrows shot up, this was the first time she had ever talked about Dean's father. "He was in the Glee club with you?" She bit her lower lip and nodded. "Who and did he even know you were pregnant?"

"No he had no idea it was a one night thing and we rarely if ever spoke again after. And Dean's father is Puck. He's the one with the Mohawk; he was sitting right next to you." Rachel watched Logan's face close down in anger and quickly put a hand on his arm. "Logan don't, getting into a fight won't help anything."

Looking at Rachel's worried face Logan took a few deep calming breaths and nodded, "What the hell kind of name is Puck?"

Rachel giggled "it's a nickname; his actual name is Noah Puckerman."

"Okay," Logan drew out the word so that it drawled out of his lips, accentuating his Texan accent. "Well now you really have to join, who else is going to stop me from beating his ass into next week? Pretty please? I'll make sure you don't even have to look at him if you don't want to."

Rachel giggled at the pout on Logan's face, "Fine! Fine! You know I can't resist that face, no fair, but I'll join. I'll talk to my father's about babysitting tonight and if they agree then I'm in."

* * *

The muttering and whispering started the moment the door closed behind Rachel and Logan.

"Did I just see that right or am I going blind, please someone tell me I'm going blind because no way someone that hot is friends or more with manhands." Santana searched the faces around her hoping someone would tell she was going crazy and that in fact that didn't just happen. She would wait in vain though, because it seemed everyone had the same crazy vision.

"Is it just me or did Rachel Berry actually just act like a normal person? I mean she wasn't even dressed like a grandmother!" Quinn was in just as much shock as anyone else. The girl that had drug out the very good looking male had looked nothing like the girl they remembered. She had been dressed in jeans, a tank top and flip flops. Actually now that Puck thought about it she had looked damn good. He wished he could hear the conversation going on out in the hall but no noise made it through the door.

"Let's get to the more important issue, what are we going to do if she ends up wanting to join again?" Kurt dismissed the rest of the chatter about Rachel's new appearance. "We all know how Rachel is, no matter what she looks like, she is still the same control freak wanna be star whose only goal is to be on Broadway."

"Kurt's right, we have all worked our asses off while she was off playing in California and we can't let her come in here like she owns the place and steal the spotlight." Mercedes threw in her two cents looking around at the rest of the members.

"Besides she doesn't care about this club, only about where it can get her." Kurt rolled along picking up steam when he saw that most of the members were nodding their heads agreeing with him. "I say that we let her back in if she want back in, we really could use her voice, but make sure she doesn't have a chance to steal the spotlight from any of us."

Puck watched in dismay, along with Mr. Shue, as the club settled back into plotting against Rachel. He had hoped that her leaving last year might have softened them at least a bit, but it seemed as if nothing had changed.

The sound of the door opening made silence settle over the room once more. All eyes watched Rachel and Logan walk back into the choir room. "I managed to convince her to come back to Glee." Logan's grin was wide and infectious and he seemed genuinely happy that Rachel would be there to annoy them every day.

"Wonder what closet he used to do that?" Apparently Santana figured the only way Logan would put up with Rachel was if he was getting something in return.

"That's great!" Shue choose to ignore the comment since it seemed Logan and Rachel was content to.

"I have a few things I need to take care of this afternoon, can I start rehearsal tomorrow?" Rachel inquired of Shue.

Shue nodded, "Might as well call it a day anyway, don't think we are going to be getting much done anyway."

Puck followed Rachel and Logan out of the choir room and into the parking lot. It happened to be that they were all parked in the same area, so he overheard Rachel tell Logan to follow her home as he climbed into his truck. Feeling jealousy rise once again in the pit of his stomach he didn't bother sticking around to watch them drive way. He simply stepped on the gas and headed home, hoping to get the image of Logan and Rachel embracing out of his head.

* * *

**A/N 2: **Ok so I know that there was no Puck/Rachel interaction in this chapter, but don't worry next chapter there is plenty! Review ;) Until next time.


	5. Chapter 3

**A.N. **Ok so I know it has been way to long since I have updated but here's chapter 3! And as promised there is Rachel, Puck interaction in this chapter. I have no beta so sorry about any speling/grammer errors.

Ok so couple things I think I should get straightened out real quick. One I have a lot of reviews saying if puck likes her so much why didn't he just say something? The answer is they are in high school and most high school kids I know aren't confidant enough to go out on the limb like that. Two this story starts in their junior year, continues in their senior, so as far as I can figure out from the show it is after the current seasons time line, so I guess you could call it a future fic. Ok last thing I promise, I love reviews I do, and I actually really, really like the ones where people give me their opinion on the story. They help me improve. That being said telling me it sucks without a way to improve it or what they don't like specifically, doesn't help me and is a waste of time. So please if you want to critic go ahead just please be constructive about it so I can improve and make the story more enjoyable to read. Ok sorry about the long authors note. On with the chapter!

**Searing Sun**

**Chapter 3**

Rachel sighed as she pulled into her driveway. Home at last. Dealing with a sick, fussy baby seemed like heaven compared to dealing with that room of fools. And that's what they were to her, fools. The comments and insults that had wounded her so just a few months ago no longer fazed her. Her world no longer consisted of only herself and her dreams; it was her son's dreams that mattered now. But it still stung, being reminded of whom she used to be, of what she had sunk to.

The decision to come back to Lima had not been an easy one, knowing what awaited her there. She had discussed it thoroughly with her fathers, weighing all the options. In the end it had come down to her son and his future. All of his family and all of hers were on this side of the country. Here in Lima he would grow up within the supportive arms of his family. Yes she had friends in California that would have been there for him no matter what, but he deserved to grow up knowing his grandfathers and perhaps one day his father.

So the arrangements had been made, including a job at a local dance studio for her, and the house bought. Her life once again was moved to the place it had all started.

A knock at her window brought her out of her contemplations. Looking up she was met with Logan's grinning face and couldn't help but to grin back. Logan always had that effect on her; she didn't know what she would do without his friendship.

"You shouldn't think so hard, it will give you a headache, then you will be pissy and no one needs that." He remarked cheekily to her as she climbed out of her car.

"Oh I don't know I seem to be able to cope with the one you give me every day without getting pissy just fine." She smiled sweetly at him. Laughing at the pout that appeared on his face in response, she turned towards the house. "Come on let's get inside and get you settled. Dean will be happy to see you." At Dean's name Logan's face split into a grin.

"What are we waiting for?" He hauled a laughing Rachel towards the house, eager to see his godson.

* * *

Puck didn't go straight home after Glee, instead choosing to drive around aimlessly. He wanted the quiet to think and while he loved his sister dearly, not that he would ever admit it, she was anything but quiet.

The image of Logan wrapping his arms around Rachel as she ran into them was burned into his head stuck on repeat. He drove around and around, thinking about anything and everything, but it wasn't enough. He sighed and gave up heading towards home, knowing that if he lingered too much longer his mother would have his hide.

Puck parked his truck in his driveway and groaned, laying his forehead against the steering wheel. This is why he avoided thinking all together; it got him going nowhere but in circles. Slamming the door to his truck just for the hell of it, he strode towards his home.

The smell of lasagna met his nose when he opened the door and he smiled wide, stomach rumbling in appreciation. He made his way to the kitchen to be greeted by the sight of his mother cutting the lasagna into pieces.

"Noah, good your home," his mother glanced up from where she was wrapping up the pieces. "Could you do me a favor? We have new neighbors and I would like you to take this over to them. No one wants to cook dinner when they are trying to get settled in."

Puck groaned, he really didn't want to go play nice with the neighbors much less give them _his_ food. He couldn't however, ever tell his mother no, it wasn't possible. "Sure ma, give me a sec to get this crap upstairs then I'll go do it ok?"

His mother grinned happily at him and he groaned inwardly. If his mother asked him at that moment to dress in a pink skirt and waltz down the street he would done it in a flash to keep that smile on her face. It was a rare thing to see now days.

* * *

Rachel sighed at the boxes that greeted her when she opened the front door, but shrugged them off and made her way to the living room, which was relatively free of clutter. Or at least tried to but was shoved out of the way by Logan in his haste to get to Dean.

"Oops, sorry!" The words came floating out from the living room, where she could hear Dean's giggles filling the air. She made her way down the hall to be greeted by the sight of Dean being whirled around, high in the air by Logan.

"You're cleaning it up if he pukes on you." Rachel smiled at her father's as they slipped out of the room, telling her that they would see her tomorrow. Logan stopped Dean mid spin and cradled him against his side.

"Tomorrow? Does that mean that you're going to Glee?"

Rachel laughed, amazed at her father's intuition as it occurred to her what they had said. "Guess I am."

An hour later when Logan's things were unpacked and put away in their place Rachel had convinced him to watch Dean so she could start dinner. But her she was standing in the kitchen staring at the boxes pilled on the counter, not knowing where to begin. The doorbell ringing through the house interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Rach you want me to get that? It's probably the neighborhood welcoming committee." Logan shouted to her from the living room.

"No, don't worry about it I'll get it. I think I'm gonna order take out anyway, there's no cooking in this kitchen tonight." Rachel shouted back at him as she made her way to the front door.

* * *

Puck made his way up his neighbor's driveway slowly. He couldn't help but take a moment to admire the truck and classic car in the driveway both were beautiful things. Maybe his neighbors weren't an old senile couple. He grinned having a guy he could talk cars with right next door wouldn't be a bad thing, not a bad thing at all.

Puck approached the front door and rang the doorbell three times in rapid succession. He waited a full five minutes passing and just as he turned to go home the door creaked open. His eye's met bare feet and traveled up the jean clad legs and tank top covered torso to meet the eyes of Rachel Berry. His shock was mirrored in her eyes as they stared at each other.

* * *

It was a Saturday in September at the start of junior year and it was pouring down rain. Puck had cursed his luck at being caught out in the torrential downpour coming back from a party, but his mother would have his ass if he drove after drinking. So he had plodded along, shoulders hunched, head down and completely soaked.

He had been paying no attention to his surroundings until the patter of water on water made him glance up to see that he was at the small lake, pond really, and groaned. He was only halfway home. He glanced again at the lake and cursed his luck, but stopped short at the sight of a small figure sitting on the shore line.

Not knowing why, he started towards the figure. The form took on a definite female shape through the haze of rain as he approached. She didn't hear him as he drew near or if she did she made no indication of it. Puck took in the girls soaked hair, tank top and shorts, guessing that she had been out here awhile. Who the hell sits in the rain in very little clothing in the middle of the night? Granted it was a warm summer rain, but it was still fucking cold if you were soaked and this girl was.

Puck didn't know why he cared that this girl was being an idiot, but he suddenly found himself with his hand on her shoulder and face peering up at him through water saturated eyelashes.

"Berry? What the fuck are you doing out here? I know your all shits kinda crazy but this is pushing it a little too close to the loony bin."

Instead of the long winded rant about how for some insane reason it was perfectly logical for her to be out there that he was expecting she just gave him a small, beautiful smile and turned towards the water once again.

Puck was at a loss, not knowing what to do. Most of him screamed to just leave her crazy ass there and go home and get dry, but a voice in his head that sounded way to much like his mother was berating him for even think about leaving a female alone like this at this time of night. With a sigh and grumble he sat down beside her and joined her in gazing out over the tinkling water.

He wasn't sure how long they had been sitting there watching the rain crash into the lake not saying a word, but he knew it was a good while. The funny thing was he was sitting here with the most annoying girl in school, in the fucking rain and he had never been more relaxed. He felt her shiver slightly next to him and he silently wrapped an arm around her, not wanting to break the peacefulness of the moment.

He felt her relax into his arms, curling into his side, her eyes never leaving the lake. He pulled her slightly closer, her arm coming around his waist to steady her. Once again no words were spoken, their gazes never leaving the lake in front of them. Puck felt her arm tighten about his waist for just a second before releasing, a silent thank you. He broke his gaze for an instant to glance down at her and froze to see her eyes gazing back into his. The tension was thick and palpable, growing more so when his eyes slid down to her lips wet with raindrops.

Unable to stop himself he slowly lowered his lips to hers giving her every opportunity to move away, but she never did continuing only to gaze at him. He groaned softly when his lips met hers, the warmth of her mouth in stark contrast to the coolness on the raindrops on her lips. Her mouth moved against his eagerly tasting the rain upon his.

He moved to lay them down on the grassy shoreline, pulling back enough to let her see the question in his eyes. She smiled that small, beautiful once again and drew him to her, settling deeper into his arms.

* * *

"Puck?"

The softly spoken word had him snapping out of his thoughts and back into reality. It wasn't someplace he really wanted to be. In a move that would have killed any last trace of his reputation, had anyone seen it, he shoved the lasagna at her and ran.

* * *

**A.N.2 **So there it is how they got together. Before you ask the flashback will only be in Puck's point of view, I'm not doing one of Rachel's. You will find out why she was there, what she was think etc. later on in the story. So for now you're just going to have to make do with Puck ;) As always Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 4

**A.N**: I am so sorry for the delay in the chapter but I get very little time to write. This story is far from over however and I will be updating so don't give up hope! This chapter is kind of a filler, but necessary to understand the next one. Please read and review, I love hearing what you guys think!

**Searing Sun**

**Chapter 4**

Rachel pulled into the school parking lot the next afternoon, still reeling from the revelation that Puck, unknowing father of her son, was living right next door. She went through her morning teaching at the dance studio in a haze, but determined to get through it. The job at the studio was a saving grace. It provided an income as well as daycare for her to leave Dean at until three. Throw in an afternoon school schedule and few online classes and her life was precariously balanced between school, Dean and work.

Puck living right next to her however had not been in the plan. She laid her head against the steering wheel and groaned, ignoring the curious looks from her fellow classmates as they passed her car on their way back from lunch. She thanked whoever was listening for Logan; he being right down the hall had kept her from packing up her car and leaving as fast as she could push down the pedal. She dreaded the thought of him leaving at the end of the month. Distantly she heard the bell ring and groaned once again, gathering her stuff she headed towards the second to last building she wanted to be heading towards.

* * *

Rachel is living next door. Shit Rachel is living next door! Those were the first thoughts that rolled through Puck's head when he woke the next day. And they continued to scroll through his head as he got ready for school. He couldn't believe his bad luck, of all the places in Lima she could be living at it had to be right next to him.

Sure some part of him was thrilled that she was living next door, but another part of him was sick with the thought that Logan, stupid fucking Logan, was staying there as well, with her. Feelings of glee, hatred, nervousness and some other that he couldn't define swirled through him and that was the problem right there. He didn't do feelings. He hated the way they clouded his head and spun his thoughts, yet there they were coiling deep into his gut, holding tight with claws that often felt like hot knives piercing through him.

He got ready for school slower than usual and was out door late, even for him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the driveway next to him was empty. He really was not proud of his actions yesterday; he couldn't believe how much of a pussy he had been. But she had surprised the fuck out of him and he hadn't known what else to do but run.

The thing that he couldn't figure out though was why she was living next door to him. Her father's lived about a mile away, he knew from cleaning their pool, among other less honest things. They hadn't moved either, that he would have heard from his mother. She was always in touch with the other Jews within the community and ones moving closer would have been big news. So did that mean she was living there by herself? That thought brought a smirk to his face, oh the possibilities and they were both eighteen too. The smirk left his face as quick as it had come with his next thought. Did that mean she was living alone with Logan? He grimaced, that he couldn't deal with right now. Well he could avoid her for now, it shouldn't be hard to do they had never been in the same circles except for glee.

He arrived at school determined to ignore and avoid every mention of Rachel Berry and it worked splendidly for all of ten minutes. Right up until he approached Mike and Matt.

"… No way, longer." Puck caught the tail end of Matt's words.

"Hey" Puck greeted both of them and got a nod from each in return.

"Really? Come on you know how much of a diva she is. Rachel is going get one, maybe two steps inside of that door before she is on her like a cat on a mouse." Mike continued on with the conversation, ignoring Puck for the moment.

Puck groaned silently, so much for his decision not to think about Rachel.

"She just moved back. Plus we all know that she is an awesome singer. Of course M will say something eventually, but do you really think she is going to risk driving Rachel away so soon?" Puck shook his head at Matt's nativity. He never really sees the bad in people, always expecting that people would be nice and logical. Even if they have proved repeatedly that they are nothing of the kind.

"That is exactly my point. M knows that Berry is the better singer and now that she's back, she's the better candidate for lead female. A spot m holds right now. No way is she going to want to give it up. Just wait and see Glee practice today is going to be a show stopper with those two going head to head."

The bell rang signaling the end of the conversation. The three boys split ways thinking over the conversation and knowing that Glee was defiantly going to be interesting today, one way or another.

* * *

Rachel sighed as she placed the last of her books into her locker. The day was over and she had made it through with relative ease. Now there was only Glee to get through.

A hand on her shoulder brought her around to face the grinning visage of Logan. "Ready to head to Glee, we better get going or we're going to be late."

"Or we could just not go at all." Rachel looked up hopefully at Logan.

He laughed and threw an arm around her shoulder, tugging her down the hall toward the choir room. "Sorry Shorty, no can do."

"Stop calling me Shorty." Rachel grumbled good naturedly.

"Can't help it that you're so stunted in the upward persuasion. So Shorty it is." Rachel laughed at this, all ways thankful for a friend like Logan and the ease with which he could put a smile on her face.

* * *

Puck sat in the choir room with the rest of the members of Glee. Well all but two of them. Glee was due to start in only a couple of minutes and he couldn't help but notice that neither Logan nor Rachel were there. As he was pondering this he heard rich full laughter coming from the doorway and looked up to see Rachel with Logan's arm wrapped around her stroll into the room laughing. Shue followed in right after them, giving him no time to do anything but glower at them before he started the days practice.

"I have a good feeling about this year guys," Shue said with his usual upbeat tone. "Since we all know each other, I want to get right into figuring out our song lists. Rachel would you mind taking the lead on this first song? I really think it would fit your voice perfectly."

At Shue's words Puck's eye went not to Rachel but to Mercedes and was rewarded with the sight of the girl turning an interesting shade of red.

"Thank you Mr. Shue, but-" Rachel never got to finish the words however for at that moment Mercedes exploded from her seat.

"Hell no!" Mercedes shouted at Rachel and Shue. "This is not happening. I refuse to let little miss diva here just show up and take all the leads again. We have worked our butts off while she was doing who knows what in California. I am lead female now and I'm not giving it up." Mercedes was on a roll now and all attempts by Rachel at speaking were ignored, until Rachel settled back in her seat and simply watched her rant.

"We all know that Rachel is not a team player and takes everything she can and not giving anything back. She should have never been let back on this team." By this time Puck was seething, but did nothing when he saw Rachel simply looking at Mercedes.

"Are you done?" Rachel ignored Mercedes when she opened her mouth and continued. "Of course you are." She ignored Mercedes stunned look and turned to Shue. "What I was going to say was thank you, but I must decline. I'm sorry Mr. Shue, but I can't put in the time that being lead would mean like I used to, it wouldn't be fair to the rest of the club. But if I may make a suggestion, Santana's voice would be wonderfully suited to this song."

Puck was as speechless as the rest of the club. Who was this girl? She certainly wasn't the one who left here almost a year ago. Rachel however wasn't finished with them yet.

"As for the rest of you," She turned back to address them all. "I am quite aware that you all feel as Mercedes does. I have one thing to say, I am not here to be the star. I am here because this club is a great thing to be a part of and I am proud to be a piece of this puzzle. But if you all can't at least be civil and work with me to make this club great, then I will walk away. Make no mistake I love this club, but it is not my life."

* * *

Rachel sat back down with a sigh. Logan wrapped an arm and pulled her close to whisper in her ear. "Good for you Shorty."

She smiled at him. It had felt good to say those words, she couldn't deny it.

**A.N: **so that's it for now. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it written. As always review!


	7. Chapter 5

AN: I am very sorry for the infrequent updates; I just work a very busy schedule and only get to write every so often. So I thank you for your patience with me!

**Searing Sun**

Chapter 5

The next few weeks went by without much to mark their passing. Puck went through his routine and Rachel through hers their paths only crossing in glee. It was one such unremarkable Tuesday afternoon that the whole glee club happened to be in the choir room waiting for Shue to arrive that everything in that nice, careful, safe routine collapsed.

Puck was sitting in the back row just behind Rachel and Logan when her phone went off so he was in a perfect position to see the worried frown Logan threw Rachel just before she rushed out the door to answer it. Puck scowled at the door wishing that he could go ask her what's wrong like he used to, even if she was wary of him every time he had, but he didn't know this Rachel. This Rachel missed morning classes, sang in the background happily and made it to one out of three glee practices. She was a stranger to him and everyone else in this room, even if they didn't know it.

Shue chose that moment to stride into the room with his usual too bright smile. "Good afternoon everyone, I have finalized our set list for sectionals and we have very little time to get everything together so from this practice on they are all required."

Groans predictably followed this announcement, half hearted ones at that. No one would admit it but glee practice was a guilty pleasure for them all. Shue gave them all an indulgent grin and opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted by Rachel rushing back into the room.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Shue but I have to go." Rachel headed across the room to gather her things not even glancing at Shue as she threw the words over her shoulder. Logan took one look at her and began packing hi things as well. Puck glanced between the two, wondering what the hell was going on. One glance at Rachel let him know that while she was anxious there was no open worry on her face.

"I'm sorry Rachel but no, you have missed too much already." Rachel froze and whipped her head around to stare at Shue.

"But-"

Shue held up a hand cutting her off, "Is someone sick? Or dying? Or dead?" A hesitant shake of her head followed each question as though so was contemplating lying but couldn't quite bring herself to.

"Then I' sorry Rachel but you must stay" Mr. Shue looked as determined as Puck had ever seen him.

"But-"

"No Rachel sit down or will have no choice but to fail you for the class." Now everyone was staring at Shue not believing the words coming out of his mouth.

"Fine, can I go make a quick call?" Rachel could see that there was no winning this one.

"You may," Shue nodded his accent and Rachel left the room once again, cell phone in hand, Logan right behind.

"What's wrong Rach? Is it Dean?"Logan made sure his voice stayed even, though worry was eating up his insides.

"No nothing's wrong with Dean." Rachel was quick to reassure him. "My Dad has an emergency meeting and he can't watch Dean. I'm going to have to call him and tell him to bring Dean here." Rachel twisted the phone nervously in her hands.

Logan opened his arms and enfolded her in his embrace. "It will be fine; he had to find out sometime didn't he?"

Logan and Rachel were gone so long that Puck was twitching in his seat and a hairs breath from storming out and demanding to know what was going on; when the door opened and they came back in arm in arm.

Rachel looked decidedly worried with Logan giving her a comforting smile. Though everyone in Glee was sure that they were dating neither one would confirm it and it grated on Puck's nerves not knowing.

"Now that your little drama queen scene is over can we actually get to work?" Santana sneered at them. She was still put out that every advance she had made at Logan had been put down every time.

The next half hour passed quickly and they were in the idle of going over a complicated dance move when a loud knock interrupted Shue counting out the beat. All heads turned towards the door and out of the corner of his eye Puck saw Rachel go pale. Now very curious he headed towards the door, but was beat there by Logan who was already opening the door. The opening door revealed a tall, very well built guy who grinned immediately.

"Trist! My man!" Logan exclaimed and hurriedly exchanged a many handshake and pat on the back with the man.

"Trist?" Rachel's tentative voice came from behind the group of people that had gathered to watch the two boys.

Trist's grin got even wider, if that was possible, and he took two steps into the room, making Puck frown even harder. What the hell was going on?

Rachel was already in view and moving closer and suddenly she was in his arms. Leaning down Trist gave her a short, sweet kiss that made Puck's stomach drop. Ever jaw in the room followed Puck's stomach on its trip to the floor as one thought ran through the room. What the hell?

"What are you doing here?" Rachel grinned up at Trist making Puck's stomach plunge even lower.

"Here's a better question, who the hell are you?" Quinn snapped in her ice bitch voice. What the hell was up with so many hot guys around man hands lately?

Rachel could feel Trist tense up and put a restraining hand on his arm, turning to face the Glee club. "Glee club this is Trist, my boyfriend, Trist this is the Glee club."

Trist nodded to the stunned faces of the glee club then turned to face Shue. "Sorry about the interruption, but I stopped by Rach's place first and her dads said she was here. They were about to head this way to drop something off and I thought I would save them the trouble and bring it myself."

Rachel whipped around in a panic "You brought—"

Trist held up a hand cutting her off. "Just outside the door, not two steps away, asleep."

The group watched as Rachel hurried through the doorway with Logan shouting after, "You better come back in here soon Rach!"

Puck was really fucking confused, not to mention angry, by this point. What the hell was going on? It seemed the question was stuck on repeat in his head. He kept his eyes riveted on the doorway ignoring the mutterings of the glee club and the two California boys by his side.

"Rachel get your ass back in here!" Logan shouted, startlingly loud despite the drone of mummers. "It's going to be fine."

Puck really wished someone would tell him what was going on and he had just decided to demand the answer from Logan when Rachel came back through the doorway carrying a…..Baby?

* * *

AN: Ok so I know that I have months between my updates and it makes the story harder to follow but I appreciate those who have stuck with it. Thank you so much. And yes I know cliffhanger but figured you guys would want at least this much up and not have to wait for the whole thing to be written out. As always read and review and I will try harder to get the next update up a little quicker.


End file.
